How to Embrace a Swamp Creature
How to Embrace a Swamp Creature is the 10th song on the album Heretic Pride. Press Kit notes How to Embrace a Swamp Creature This is a song about sleeping with somebody with whom you've just parted ways and with whom you later tell yourself you had no intention of sleeping on that day when you "stopped by" to pick up your stuff, or to "just say hi," or whatever other excuse you feel like using. It's all good y'all, you ain't gotta lie to me. Lyrics Got out of bed, could not remember my own name Condemned to walk the soil amongst all creatures wild and tame Go where I go, do what I must Crawl starving on my belly Licking up the dry dust I see the light in your window Ride the elevator to the sixth floor Stand with my arms at my sides as you open up the door But I’m out of my element I can’t breathe I’m out of my element I can’t breathe Alone with your bathroom mirror Try to get my head straight Breathe on the glass and wait for it to clear Clean slate Meet up with you in the kitchen Where the air is hot and dry Open up all the faucets Be fruitful and multiply I stand where the flashing swords gleam And I try to shake my head clear of the dream But I’m out of my element I can’t breathe I’m out of my element I can’t breathe I start to sweat, I can’t cool down I’m scared of all the strangers in this town I try to tell you just why I’ve come It’s like I’ve got molasses on my tongue I made it through town somehow But who’s going to save me now? I’m out of my element I can’t breathe I’m out of my element I can’t breathe Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"...When I tell you this is a song about a person going to a house of somebody they used to date, maybe fairly recently, maybe not, you know, that isn't to say it's just some scurrilous thing. It's probably a pretty big moment for these people. God bless and keep them." -- 2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *"So this is a song about a bad habit that you might find yourself getting into. I have come to be the voice of reason when that time comes that this bad habit of yours asserts itself. It only tends to happen after you've done broke up with somebody and haven't found anybody new yet. And you might think to yourself one day, 'Where, where is my Born Against singles compilation? I was gonna listen to that, I wanted to hear the song 'Albany Academy.' And so, you think, 'Oh, I know who's got it, my ex has got it. I will just call him or her up and see if I can go get my record.' Now, you may believe in your own innocence in this situation, but I have come, like a vision from the heart of the fire, to call you a liar to your face and say that you know, and I know why you're going over there today, and it has nothing to do with any Born Against singles compilation, because you could go get that song off the Internet like the rest of us inside of the next thirty seconds and you don't need the vinyl and you don't need the CD. I know that you need some intimacy, and I know that you want to see them again. We should both be honest about that. This is called 'How to Embrace a Swamp Creature.'" -- 2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2007-09-24 - Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2007-09-25 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-09 - Mojo's - Columbia, MO *2007-11-11 - Randy Bacon Studio & Gallery - Springfield, MO *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-14 - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2008-08-02 - Bull City Headquarters - Durham, NC *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-28 - Belly Up Tavern - San Diego, CA *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-12-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-03-26 - Donovan's Pub at Colgate University - Hamilton, NY *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2009-03-30 - Oberlin College - Oberlin, OH *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2018-04-12 - The Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2018-04-13 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2018-04-14 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2018-04-15 - L'Astral - Montreal, Quebec *2018-04-17 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2018-04-20 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2018-04-21 - Upstate Concert Hall - Clifton Park, NY *2018-04-22 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA Videos of this Song *2007-09-24 - Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2007-11-09 - Mojo's - Columbia, MO *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-08-02 - Bull City Headquarters - Durham, NC *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI Category:Heretic Pride songs Category:Video